Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In wireless communication environment, the wireless signals transmitted or broadcasted by a node of a wireless network may cause interferences to neighbor nodes within neighbor areas. In order to prevent potential interferences, the plurality of nodes within neighbor areas may have to communicate and negotiate with each other to properly arrange radio resources. Accordingly, coordination information exchange among the plurality of nodes may be needed for interference management. The coordination information may comprise, for example and without limitation, slot format, uplink/downlink traffic amount, uplink/downlink resource split, channel state information (CSI) feedback, etc.
In conventional communication networks, majority interference management schemes use signaling or communication between nodes over backhaul. In newly developed communication networks, the request to have backhaul links among nodes to enable interference management may make network deployment challenging. Also, it remains uncertain whether information exchange among nodes through backhaul links is feasible or fast enough to alleviate more dynamic interferences in future communication networks. From those considerations, over-the-air (OTA) signaling among base stations may be considered. The OTA signaling may carry coordination information to facilitate scheduling coordination among cells. However, the OTA signaling may suffer frequency fading effect or signal strength decay in propagation. If two nodes are deployed far from each other or there exists obstacles between the nodes, the channel conditions may be bad and the OTA signaling may not be well exchanged between the nodes.
Accordingly, it is important to properly perform interference management via OTA signaling. Therefore, in developing future communication systems, it is needed to provide proper mechanisms for exchanging coordination information by OTA signaling among a plurality of nodes.